Just Your Song
by Flymetothatmoon
Summary: Sighing, she looked down at the sheet of paper before her; it was coved with words written in pencil. Words she'd written for him and now here she was, about to expose the most secret of part of her to the entire world.  CLACE. AU/AH R and R


It's Just Your Song

_No way are you going to back down now Clary, you are going to _win _this thing, even if he said you couldn't, _Clary thought to herself as she stood behind the curtain, waiting for her name to be called.

It was torture, waiting like this, but she had to, people had to go before her.

Sighing, she looked down at the sheet of paper before her; it was coved with words written in pencil. Words she'd written for _him _and now here she was, about to expose the most secret of part of her to the entire world.

_It's not the entire world, just a few hundred thousand people, no biggie, _she thought to herself, but every time she imagined the crowd she was about to perform to, her hands shook uncontrollably.

"Chill dude, any more shaking and you'll become a maraca," someone said from behind her. She turned and saw a girl with inky black hair and coal black eyes.

Isabelle Lightwood, her best friend.

"I'm just nervous Iz," she said, barely able to keep her voice sounding normal.

"Chill, it's just _Jace _your singing to."

"That's the problem, if it wasn't _him _I could deal." She said, choking back a sob. In theory, she couldn't wait to sing for Jace, to let him know how much she loved him, but in reality, Clary could barely even stutter out a word.

While Jace was one of her closer friends, she still had trouble even _thinking _about liking him.

But it was true, the crush on Jace had snuck up on her one day and now had lodged itself in her heart and stubbornly refused to go away.

Now was the time to tell him, with this song.

"Is there a Fray? A Clary Fray here?" Said the stage manager from somewhere behind her.

"I'm here," she said.

"Then go on up," The Stage manager said and pushed her forward.

"I-I-" She began but Isabelle cut her off.

"No. You are going up there Clary, the angel help me," Isabelle said and gave Clary a push.

**XxxxlinexxxX**

The lights on the stage were harsh, shining directly in Clary's eyes.

She looked up to face the massive crowd of people looking at her with curious eyes.

"Ok, time to show us what you've got Clarissa." Said a voice form somewhere in the crowd. She assumed it might have been the MC of the night.

She began.

_I told you no_

_When you said go_

_I said goodbye _

_To your hello_

_With all these contradictions, _

_I couldn't find a place _

_To figure out what I felt_

_But one day it hit me,_

_just like a speeding train_

_How could I explain_

_The love you've infected me with?_

_Now that I know, _

_Exactly what I feel_

_The facts of the matter/ burning on my skin_

_Your electric touch/another thing I crave_

_I love your laugh _

_And live for those smiles. _

_And when it hit me, _

_Just_ _like a speeding train_

_How could I explain,_

_The love you've infected me with?_

_Now go say you feel the same_

_(feel the same)_

_And I'll leave with a smile_

_But if you go and contradict_

_This one that I know_

_I'll be forced to write emo poetry_

_just like the other girls you know. _

_So say you feel_

_(Say you feel)_

_Say you feel the same_

_(feel the same)_

_Don't leave me waiting in the cold_

_Just when it hit me_

_Like a speeding train_

_How can I explain,_

_The love you've infected me with?_

Clary let the words pour out, filling them with every single ounce of love she could. The song itself was upbeat and bouncy, the kind that was always played over the radio.

She'd chosen one like this over the sappy slow song because this was really how she felt about Jace; it was the poppy song on the radio, the one that people just couldn't stop singing.

Just like she couldn't stop loving him.

As the music faded, she hoped he'd gotten the message. It might not have been obvious, but she made it as clear as she dared to.

Looking up into the crowd, she welcomed their applause. It felt like they were encouraging her to go and tell Jace.

And in those delirious moments of applause, she felt she could.

**XxxxlinexxxX**

"That was AMAZING Clary," Isabelle said excitedly as Clary walked off stage. She was still euphoric after the performance and her smile felt glued to her face.

"I know." She gushed.

"Now he _has _to get the hint already. If he doesn't, then I'm sure going to have to kick him or something. That boy _will _come around." Isabelle said, putting an arm around Clary's shoulders.

"He better," she muttered, feeling a bout of nervousness.

Had he even got the message?

"Come on, let's go and find out," Isabelle said and dragged Clary out of the studio and back to her car.

Clary let out a string of protests, but Isabelle ignored them.

"Clary, don't wimp out now, singing that song is only half of it and I'll be damned if you back out now."

She saw no point in arguing after that. Isabelle always got her way.

**XxxxlinexxxX**

"Okay, we're here, no backing out now."

"I know Iz, but really, do I have to do this?"

"Yes, Jace may be your best friend, but he's still a guy. You need to spell it out for him."

"But-"

"No buts. Go there in and tell him or do I have to drag you and ruin your make up?"

The threat was enough to get her moving, but actually knocking on his door took a moment longer.

Part of her was sure this was a bad idea, but as Isabelle had said, she'd already started this with her song and Clary knew she had to finish it.

So she knocked on the door.

**XxxxlinexxxX**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Phew…that was hard to say….BUT I FREXING OWN THE LYRICS! Those are mine. ALL MINE. I just can't lay claim to the characters. **

A/N: So…..you like it?

Short, but whatever, this is THE START of something. I have no idea where this is going, but it's damn well going somewhere.

Well whatever, I don't think it'll be long, but what do you lot think? I've had this sitting around for ages and I wanted to post it sometime.

On another note, if you liked this, then so have a look at Lost In Clare, my other MI fic. It involves:

-Pretending to be a prophet

-Sarcasm

And more….

So, will you have a look?

But you know, if you review here, you'll get a cookie.

Or something…

-Flymetothatmoon XD


End file.
